I Promise to Love, Honor, and Cherish #46
by KaitlynRose
Summary: Wedding Bells are Ringing at last. I finally wrote the wedding story that I've been promising for about the last six months. Hope you enjoy it.


I do not own seaQuest or its characters.  I am not profiting from this story.  It is for entertainment purposes only.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  I don't really know anything at all about marriage ceremonies that take place in England or in the Anglican church.  I'm positive that I've described it wrong.  All I know is my own wedding in an Episcopal church, and my friends who got married in Catholic churches.  So please, if I've messed up terribly don't hold it against me.

**I Promise to Love, Honor, and Cherish**

By:  Kaitlyn Rose

Nathan woke up slowly and mumbled something incoherent.  He rolled over and looked at the clock that was sitting on the hotel bedside table.  It was almost nine am.  He never slept that late usually, but then last night he was up late for the rehearsal dinner.  Not to mention he was up late the night before for his bachelor party.

He looked over at the next bed and saw that Lucas was still asleep.  Lucas had offered to stay with him for the night.  Mrs. Westphalen had been adamant that Nathan was not to spend the night in the house.  Under no circumstances would he be allowed to see Kristin today before the wedding.

Nathan stretched out in the bed and stared at the ceiling.  He was getting married today.  It was something he thought would never happen ever again.  After Carol he never even imagined that there would someday be another woman in his life.  The truth of the matter was he was suddenly feeling just a bit nervous.  He understood all to well why Lucas had tried to shut Nathan out of his life in the beginning.  Because to open yourself up to other people meant to open yourself up to more pain and misery.  What if something happened to Kristin?  What if she got sick and died.  What if one day she just stopped loving him?

He shook his head and forced himself to get such thoughts out of his mind.  He didn't have to marry Kristin, he didn't have to expose himself to the risk of being hurt, but then he would never feel her love either.  That was the problem with life, to have the love and the happiness meant you had to take a risk, and Kristin was a risk he was willing to take.

As for her not loving him anymore, he doubted if that would happen.  She had stood by him through the good and the bad.  She had welcomed him back even after he ran out on her when he thought Lucas had drowned.  Her love for him was one thing he was sure of, and he loved her just as much.

He sat up on the side of his bed and looked once again at Lucas.  The boy had had another nightmare last night, but it hadn't been too bad.  Nathan had been able to calm him down while they were in the dream.  Neither of them had even woken up, but simply kept on sleeping.

The only thing that really made Nathan nervous was the honeymoon.  He and Kristin were going to spend a week together in Paris, and Lucas would be staying at Nana's during that time.  He had hoped that Ben would stay at Nana's too, but he and Katie had plans of their own.  Nathan understood how that went.  It was almost impossible to have a romance on board the boat.  But with almost two weeks of shore leave scheduled Ben and Katie could have a little freedom to be by themselves.

Cynthia wasn't even going to be there.  Tomorrow she would be on a plane back to California.  She couldn't be away from her orphanage any longer than necessary.  So it would just be Lucas and Nana in that big house, along with Thomas.  

He knew that Lucas would be fine, that Nana would look after him and maybe even fatten him up some, but still, it would be the first time in years that Lucas would be left behind without at least one of them there with him.  Actually, it wasn't the first time.  It would be the second time.  The first time they had left Lucas alone with just Tim, and Lawrence had hired Dirk to shoot up their house.  He had been terrified when the police called in the middle of the night.

The fact that it was just a couple of weeks ago that Lawrence almost killed Lucas once again didn't make the situation any better.  He knew even Kristin was concerned but there really wasn't anything they could do about it.  Even if they asked Lucas they knew the boy would never agree to come along on their honeymoon, and besides, he and Kristin deserved to have some alone time.  They would just have to hope that everything would be okay.

Nathan was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Lucas stirring in the other bed.  The boy sat up sleepily and rubbed his eyes.  Nathan suddenly had a memory of when Lucas was four, doing the same thing.  It didn't matter to Nathan that the memories he had of Lucas' childhood were fictitious.  He cherished them just the same.

Lucas looked over at his Dad and gave him a sleepy grin.  "Good morning."

"Morning," Nathan replied.  He really needed a cup of coffee.

"Do you want to use the shower first?" Lucas asked.

"You go ahead," Nathan said.  "I'm going to call room service and get some coffee up here.  What do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything will do," Lucas replied as he dug through his overnight bag.  He pulled out his toothbrush and clean clothes then went in the bathroom and closed the door.

Nathan sat down at the table and looked through the room service menu.  He called and placed the order.  A pitcher of coffee, orange juice and a Coke for Lucas, then a couple of sweet rolls and some toast.  They would be able to eat a little later when they went out to pick up their tuxes.

Ten minutes later Lucas stepped out of the bathroom and Nathan made his way in.  Lucas had put on his jeans and a sweater.  There was no point in dressing up since he would have to change into his tux in a few hours.  They had to be at the church at one-thirty since he wedding was at two.  

By the time Nathan stepped out of the bathroom freshly showered and shaved Lucas was opening the door to let the room service in.  The young man in his early twenties wheeled the cart into the bedroom.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," Nathan and Lucas replied.  Nathan signed for the bill and then closed the door.  

"So are you nervous?" Lucas asked.  

"Actually, I'm surprised to say that I am, just a little bit.  I think it's only natural though.  What about you?"

"I'm not nervous.  All I have to do is not lose the ring.  You're the one who has to say the vows and not mess up while about two hundred people watch."

"Gee, thanks for helping me to not feel nervous," Nathan teased.  "Remember, you and Cynthia will have to walk down the isle together.  Let's hope you don't trip or anything."

Lucas laughed, and then he started eating a roll with his glass of orange juice.

__________________

Kristin, Katie, and Cynthia sat in the spa sipping Mimosas and eating vegetarian quiche.  Each donned a pink bathrobe and had their hair piled on top of their head.  As soon as breakfast was over they were getting massages, manicures and pedicures, and then they would have their make-up and hair done.

"I don't know what Nathan, Lucas, or Ben are doing right now," Katie said, "but it can't be better than this."

"I still can't believe Nana kicked Nathan out of the house last night," Cynthia said.  "I knew she was old fashioned, but it just seems a bit silly.  It's not like you're a virgin or anything."

"Cynthia, why don't you say it a little louder," Kristin mocked.  "I'm sure the lady sitting by the hair dryers didn't hear you."

"Mom," Cynthia griped.

"Actually, I think it's romantic that Nathan isn't going to see you until the wedding," Katie interrupted.

"I'm sure Nathan didn't mind spending the night in the hotel.  Besides, he's almost as old-fashioned as my mother," Kristin said.  "And Lucas kept him company."

"Where is Lucas staying during your honeymoon?" Katie asked.

"With mother," Kristin replied.  "Cynthia are you sure you can't stay a little longer and keep him company."

"I wish I could, I really do, but I have to get back.  Micca has already called me three times from the orphanage since I've been here with some crisis or another.  Besides, I miss my kids."

"How many refugee children do you have at your orphanage?" Katie asked.

"Right now we're maxed out at forty-eight, but we have over a hundred more on the waiting list.  It's amazing how many kids need homes.  I'm in the process of trying to find money to open a second location.  It isn't easy though.  Our government doesn't exactly appreciate me bringing in children from other countries trying to place them in good homes when we have so many kids already needing to be adopted."

"Well, our government might not appreciate it, but I'm glad that you're doing what you can to help those kids.  Someone has to look out for them," Katie said.

"I agree," Kristin added.  "I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks Mom," Cynthia smiled.

"Ladies, if you are finished with your breakfast, we are ready to give you your massages," a tall elegant gentleman said.

"Lead the way," Katie replied.

____________________

Lucas stood on the small pedestal, trying to pretend that he didn't even notice the old man who was currently pushing pins in the fabric around his crotch.

"I'll have this hemmed in just a minute young man."

"No problem," Lucas replied.

"You must have lost weight or something.  We measured you just a couple of months ago.  I don't understand why these pants are so big.  Perhaps we must have measured you wrong."

Lucas knew they had measured him right.  He really had lost weight.  He had hardly eaten anything all the weeks that Lawrence had been terrorizing him.  But that was over now and he was getting back to normal.

Lucas changed out of the dress pants and pulled his jeans back on.  Then he handed the pants to the old man so he could make the adjustments to them.

"About how long?" Nathan asked.

"About twenty minutes," the old man replied.

"We're going to cross the street and grab a bite to eat," Nathan said.  "Then we'll come right back."

"Of course."

Nathan led Lucas to a small tavern and they went inside.  Nathan ordered a cup of coffee and a tuna sandwich and Lucas got a Coke and a grilled ham and cheese.

"I guess we should have picked up the tuxedos yesterday," Lucas said.  "That way we would have had more time for alterations."

"Don't worry about it," Nathan said.  "We still have plenty of time to get to the church, and it's not like we have anything else to do today besides get dressed.  Everything else has been taken care of already."

"That's true.  It looks like Nana has thought of everything.  I saw the caterers arriving at the house last night just before we left to start moving furniture around for today.  They were also carrying dishes and dozens of wine bottles into the house."

"Sophia is in heaven," Nathan said.  "She's been waiting all her life to put on a giant wedding.  So what are you planning to do while we are in Paris?"

"I don't know," Lucas said.  "I'll just hang out with Nana, probably do some horseback riding, and watch tv.  I'm sure Nana will have me baking up a storm with her too."

"I really wish Ben would have stayed with you."

"I'll be okay," Lucas said.  "It's not like I'll be alone or anything.  If I get really restless or home sick I can always go back to seaQuest.  It wouldn't be a big deal to call for a shuttle to take me back to the boat."

"I'd prefer for you to stay with Nana.  There's only a skeleton crew on the boat, mostly maintenance, and they'll be too busy to spend any time with you."

"Fine, I'll stay with Nana.  I'll be okay, really.  Lawrence is in a coma.  He can't hurt me, and even if he were to wake up, he's in no condition to just climb out of his bed and fly to England."

"I know," Nathan said with a smile.  

Just then the waiter set their sandwiches and drinks down in front of them.  They ate quickly so they could get back to the shop and grab their tuxedos.

______________________

Kristin looked at her watch.  It was 12:30.  She had to be at the church in an hour.  Lucilla was just finishing up her hair.  Kristin had chosen not to wear a veil.  This was her third wedding and it just seemed to much.  Instead she had chosen lush yellow roses to be worn in her hair.  Yellow roses had always been her favorite.  Even her bouquet was filled with them, along with a few large white mums.  Lucilla spayed a few spiral curls that hung near Kristin's face.

"Kristin you look beautiful," Katie said.

"You do too," Kristin replied.  Katie and Cynthia had their hair worn up also, and they had little sprigs of baby's breath placed here and there.

"We're going to just have enough time to get to the church and change into our dresses," Cynthia said.

"Don't worry," Kristin said.  "They can't start without us."

_______________________

Nathan retied his tie for the sixth time.  Then he readjusted his boutonnière.  His wiped his sweaty palms on his pant legs.  He actually laughed at himself.  He couldn't recall the last time he had felt this nervous.

"Hey Captain, how are you doing?" Ben asked, stepping into the room with Nathan.

"I feel like I'm about to attend the high school prom all over again," Nathan said.

"What?" Ben asked, a chuckle in his voice.

"In high school I was something of a nerd, and I was in love with Brittany Miller.  The prettiest girl in our senior class.  On a dare I actually asked her to the prom, fully expecting her to blow me off.  She said yes.  So here I was, taking her to the prom, with every other guy in school waiting for me to make a fool out of myself.  That's how I'm feeling right about now."

"Well you need to relax a little or you're going to be wound so tight that you won't even remember today when you wake up tomorrow," Ben warned.

"I wish this were just a small affair," Nathan admitted.  "Just the people who attended the party would have been great.  I took a peek out there and saw all these faces I don't even know, not to mention all the UEO brass out there.  There are at least a hundred people out there who don't mean a thing to me."

"I hear ya, but remember, the people who do care about you are also out there.  Just focus on Kristin and Lucas, and your friends.  It'll all be over before you know it."

"Thanks Ben.  What's Lucas doing?"

"He's seating the guests, which I should be doing to.  So if you'll excuse me, I'll get back to work.  This show is about to start in fifteen minutes."  Ben stepped out of the door leaving Nathan alone.  

Nathan looked in the mirror one more time.  "Here goes nothing."

_________________________

Kristin looked at her reflection in her own mirror.  She had chosen a cream colored silk dress, one that was rather simple but timeless.  Mother had wanted her to pick one with more frills, but Kristin reminded her that it simply wasn't appropriate since she was in her late forties and getting married for the third time.

The dress was three-quarters length in the front and then hung down in the back to make a tiny little train.  At first she didn't think Lucas' necklace would really match the outfit she was wearing, but surprisingly the sapphire necklace looked just perfect.  It provided a nice contrast to the yellow flowers in her hair and her bouquet.

"Miss, this just came for you," a young alter boy said.  He stepped into the room carrying a flower box.

"Oh, thank you," Kristin said.  She took the box from the boy and laid it on the dressing table.  She opened the box and suddenly put a hand to her mouth.

"Not again," she murmured to herself.  "Please God, don't let him do this again."  She stared at the bouquet of stargazer lilies, their sweet perfume filling the air around her.  A plastic prong held a card in a small white envelope.  Kristin didn't even need to open it to know who had sent her the lilies.  Only one person in her past would be that arrogant to send her flowers on her wedding day.  The same person who had sent them when she married for the second time.

"Mom we need to start lining up," Cynthia said.

"Oh…oh yes," Kristin said with a start.  She quickly shoved the lib back on the box and grabbed her bouquet of yellow roses.  "All ready."

"I'll be right there," Cynthia said.  "I want to take a quick look in the mirror."  She watched her mother walk down to the twin white doors that led to the alter.  Cynthia then stepped over to the dressing table and lifted the lid on the box.  She groaned when she saw the flowers.  Like her mother she knew who had sent them.

She pulled the envelope out of the prong and removed the small card.  

_Heard you're getting married again.  Maybe the third time will be a charm.  Jack_

Cynthia couldn't believe her father would stoop so low.  The man was still obsessed with her Mom even after all these years.  He had even remarried himself about ten years ago, but his new bride ran out on him after only a year and went into hiding.  Dad had driven Mom crazy when she first married Adam.  Cynthia hoped he wasn't going to start all over again now that Mom was marrying Nathan.  

"Cynthia, come on!  They're starting!" Lucas called.

Cynthia hurried out of the room and took Lucas' outstretched hand.  

"You okay?" Lucas asked.

"Fine," Cynthia said.  There was no point in talking about this.  It would only upset people, which was just what Jack was hoping for.  She and Lucas took their place at the head of the procession and waited for the organ to begin.

____________________

Nathan stood next to the Parson and stared at the twin doors, waiting for them to open.  Finally the music began and the people in the pews stood as the door opened.  Nathan watched as Lucas and Cynthia made their way slowly down the isle, taking their steps slow and easy like they had been told during the rehearsal.

Lucas and Cynthia both had giant smiles on their faces and each nodded a silent greeting to faces they recognized.  Finally they made it to the alter and they parted, with Lucas coming to stand behind Nathan, and Cynthia taking her place to wait for Kristin.

Ben and Katie started their trek down the isle once Lucas and Cynthia were in place.  Ben and Katie also had big smiles on their faces, but instead of looking at the guests they kept glancing at each other.  Nathan suspected there might be another wedding in the near future.

Finally Ben and Katie parted company and each stood on their perspective sides of the wedding party.  Nathan's breath caught in his throat when he saw Kristin standing in the door.  She was a vision.  Her silky gown clung softly to her petite frame and her hair was piled in soft curls upon her head along with her yellow roses.  At that moment everyone in the church disappeared for Nathan.  All he saw was Kristin as she began her slow decent towards him.  He wanted to touch her, hold her, kiss her, and never let go.

Kristin stopped when she got to the alter and turned to give Chief Crocker a quick kiss on the cheek.  Only then did Nathan realize that she had asked the Chief to give her away.  Nathan held out his hand and Kristin placed her fingers in his.  She stood next to him and gave him the most wonderful smile.

"You sure you're ready for this?" she whispered to him.

"Definitely," Nathan whispered back.  All the nervousness and tension he had been feeling for the past twenty four hours dissolved away.  The fact that there was a room full of people, many of them strangers, watching him didn't matter anymore.  All that mattered was the way the lights of the church seemed to cast an ethereal glow around Kristin.  Nathan squeezed her fingers slightly almost to prove to himself that this was really real, that she wasn't just some apparition that would simply fade away when the music stopped.

Kristin turned and handed her bouquet to Cynthia, and then Cynthia took several steps back to stand next to Katie.  Then Kristin turned back to face Nathan.

"Dearly beloved…" the Parson began, but Nathan didn't even bother to listen.  He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

The smile on Kristin's face was so large that her cheeks actually hurt.  She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this happy.  Life couldn't possibly be any better than this.  Any thoughts of fears she had about Jack vanished from her mind.  She spied a glance at Lucas and saw that his happiness matched hers.

"If anyone has reason for why these two people should not be joined in matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace…" the Parson said.  When no objections were made the Parson continued, "Can we please have the ring?"

Lucas pulled the rings from his breast pocket and placed them on the Parson's bible.  The Parson quickly blessed the rings and motioned for Nathan to take Kristin's.  Nathan took the sparkling diamond ring and held it up to Kristin's fingers.

"Repeat after me, with these rings I thee wed."

"With these rings I thee wed," Nathan said.

"I promise to honor, and cherish, and love, though good times and bad, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer…"

Nathan repeated the vows, finally ending with "till death do us part."  Then he slipped the ring on to her finger.

Then it was Kristin's turn.  She took  Nathan's wedding band from the bible.  She held the ring up to Nathan's finger and began to repeat her vows.  When she said the words, "till death do us part," she slipped the golden band onto Nathan's finger

"What God has joined together let no man turn asunder," the Parson said.  "I now pronounce you man and wife.  You may kiss the bride."

Nathan smiled and raised a hand to Kristin's face.  "I love you."

"I love you," Kristin replied.

Each leaned in to kiss the other.  Both of them seemed to forget that an audience was watching, and people smiled as the kiss went on for a bit longer than it should.  Finally the Parson cleared his throat and Nathan and Kristin pulled back with grins on their faces.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Bridger."

Everyone in the congregation clapped and cheered.  Cynthia stepped up to give Kristin her bouquet and a hug.  Lucas hugged his Dad.  Then they switched and Cynthia and Nathan embraced as did Lucas and Kristin.

Finally Lucas took Cynthia's arm to lead the procession out of the church.  Lucas and Cynthia, then Ben and Katie, and finally the bride and groom.

____________________

Ben and Katie walked into the house.  Kristin and Nathan were standing receiving the guests.  Katie still couldn't believe how beautiful the house was, draped in yellow roses and silk ribbon.  The house was filled with people, most of whom she didn't know, but she had Ben by her side and she felt completely at ease.

"Do you wish it were us?" Ben asked.

Katie smiled at him.  "Yes, I do, but we can't yet.  Not until we make some kind of decision about what we want our future to be, and where we're going to spend it.  I won't let the UEO put us on different ships."

"I understand.  I do.  But I don't want to wait forever.  If there is one thing I've learn by being around Lucas, its that I want to have kids," Ben told her.

"You would make a good father," Katie admitted.  "But I need to think about that.  If I have children, it would basically be the end of my military career."

"Not necessarily," Ben said.

"Ben, be serious.  I can't Captain my own ship and raise small children at the same time.  Most military subs aren't run like seaQuest, and I doubt our kids will be geniuses."

"Let's not discuss it now," Ben said.  "Tonight let's just enjoy the evening."  He didn't want to upset Katie or start an argument.  "May I have this dance?"

"You may," Katie replied, and followed Ben onto the dance floor.

_____________________

Lucas pulled at his collar.  His bow tie was driving him nuts and he was so ready to pull it off, but he knew the photographer still wanted to get more pictures, and they had yet to be called to the dance floor.

He saw Dad waving his hand, indicating that he wanted Lucas to come over.  Lucas approached Mom and Dad and stood there and smiled as Dad introduced him to several UEO officers.  Lucas could tell that this was a part of the wedding Dad wasn't enjoying.  Dad had never cared much for UEO brass.  Dad would call this a 'dog and pony show.'

About thirty minutes later the receiving of the guests was over and Nana's house was filled to the brim with people.  Lucas was about to find himself a soda when the Wedding Coordinator announced that it was time to introduce the wedding party and the bride and groom.  Lucas moved with everyone to the dance floor and waited for his and Cynthia's names to be called so they could go dance.  He saw that Ben and Katie were also on their way to the dance floor.

Soft music began to play and Ben and Katie were called out first.  Lucas took Cynthia's hand and walked out onto the floor when their names were called.  He smiled when everyone started to clap at Mom and Dad's names.  He couldn't remember seeing them both so happy.  He watched Mom lay her head on Dad's shoulder as they danced to the love song.

"So are you happy?" Cynthia asked.

"Very much," Lucas said.  "This is what I've always dreamt of."

"I'm glad for you, I really am.  I know about what happened before, and if anyone deserved a family it was you.  You're very lucky.

Lucas looked at her.  "Thank you, and I am lucky.  It took me a long time to realize that, but I do."

"Good," Cynthia said.  She thought about telling Lucas about the flowers that had been sent to Mom.  She really wanted too, but what if she was over reacting?  What if she made a big deal out of it and then her Dad didn't do anything else.  She would spoil the first few weeks of her Mom's new life, and upset Lucas and Nathan for nothing.  

She decided not to tell.  Besides, Mom would be back on her submarine in no time and then she would be safe.  There was no way Jack could bother her when she was at the bottom of the ocean.

________________

Kristin snuggled even closer to Nathan, feeling his arms hold her tight.  The music seemed to flow around them.  She felt like she was living a dream, a dream that she never wanted to wake up from.  All too soon the music ended and people were asked to go to their seats so dinner could be served.

"I wish we could sneak out of here and go upstairs," Nathan said.

"I know, but the night will pass quickly enough, and then it'll just be the two of us," Kristin said.

"What ever you say, Mrs. Bridger," Nathan smirked.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that," Kristin said.  She entwined her arm in Nathan's and together they walked to the wedding table.  

Kristin finally looked around and saw that the tables were decorated with elegant brass candelabras and enormous arrangements of yellow and white roses.  The whole house was filled with the sweet perfume of the flowers.

Nathan pulled the seat out for Kristin and she sat down.  Nathan sat next to her.  To her right was Cynthia, and on Nathan's left sat Lucas.

"Are you having a nice time?" Kristin asked Cynthia.

"Yes," Cynthia answered.  "The wedding was beautiful, and Nana did an incredible job with decorating the house."

"She certainly did," Kristin agreed.  "She finally got to have her giant wedding.  I wonder where Mother is.  I haven't seen her in a while."

"I saw her go upstairs earlier.  Maybe she needed to change or something," Cynthia said.  "I'm sure she'll be back down soon.  She wouldn't miss dinner or the cake cutting."

Finally Kristin saw Mother and Thomas enter the room and have a seat at the table nearest to them.  She saw that both of them had big smiles on their faces.

The Parson stood at the lectern and gave a brief prayer before dinner.  Then Lucas, as best man, stood up and gave the toast.  He had been nervous and his hands were shaking slightly, but he managed to get the words out smoothly and raise his glass to toast his parents.

As soon as the toast was done and Lucas had a seat everyone started tapping their champagne glasses with their forks.  Nathan and Kristin both smiled and gave everyone what they wanted.  They kissed and everyone cheered.

After dinner the cake was cut, pictures were taken, the bouquet was thrown and caught by Cynthia, and pictures were taken, another round of dancing took place, and yes, pictures were taken.

Around midnight the guests began to clear out and Nathan and Kristin stood and politely wished them good night and thanked them for coming.

At one in the morning the house was empty save for the clean up crew and the people who would be spending the night.

"What a mess," Kristin mumbled.

"Don't you worry about it," Nana said.  "You two are to go upstairs and leave all of this to me.  Thomas will take you up."

"Mother, I think I know where the bedrooms are," Kristin smiled.

"Yes, but I have a little surprise planned, so just follow Thomas, please," Sophia ordered.

"Good night Mother," Kristin smiled.  Nathan also wished her and everyone else a good night and then, as instructed, followed Thomas upstairs.  

Thomas took them to one of the guest bedrooms and opened the door for them.  Kristin and Nathan stepped inside and Thomas quickly said good night and pulled the door closed.

The bedroom had been decorated for the wedding night.  Dozens of candles illuminated the room, and assorted flowers were arranged in large bouquets.  The fireplace was lit and an ice bucket holding a bottle of champagne sat on the bedside table, along with a plate of strawberries.

"Your Mother sure does think of everything," Nathan said.

"I can't believe she went through all of this trouble," Kristin said.

"She just wanted to make you happy, and so do I," Nathan told her.

"I am happy.  You've made me so very, very happy."  Kristin wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck and kissed him.

Nathan lifted Kristin into his arms and carried her to the bed.  He said a silent thank you to whom ever might be listening.  His heart was so full that he could hardly remember even being on his island, alone and miserable.  But the past was the past, and in his arms he held the future.

******YEA!!!!  I did it.  I wrote the wedding.  It's mushy I know, but weddings usually are.        Please let me know what you think.

Kaitlyn Rose


End file.
